The present application relates to resource consumption, and more specifically, to techniques for monitoring resource consumption. Resource consumption, such as energy use, can vary greatly by different users. A household may be considered an example of such a user. Energy costs for a household may be reduced by implementing energy efficiency measures. In some cases, users may be unaware of the potential savings resulting from implementing energy efficiency measures. In other cases, users may be aware of the potential savings but the costs associated with implementing the energy efficiency measures may be prohibitive. As an example, a homeowner may not have the available capital to implement costly energy efficiency measures. While financing may be an option, a homeowner may not wish to take out a loan for various reasons. Energy savings companies can offer service contracts to users, which can allow the users to implement energy efficiency measures without having to utilize capital or potentially undesirable financing options. Thus, pairing energy savings companies and users can provide benefits to both parties in terms of reduced costs, as well as overall benefits in reducing energy usage.